


Welcome Back from Being Back-To-The-Futured

by orphan_account



Category: The LEGO Batman Movie (2017), The LEGO Movie (2014), The LEGO Movie 2: The Second Part (2019)
Genre: Also hugs and cuddles, Did I also mention heccing spoilers?, F/F, Fluff, Hand Holding and Smooches are as NSFW this fanfic is gonna get, I'm not really good at writing fanfics rip lmao, M/M, Other, Redemption, Rex can say bad words, Selfcest, The LEGO Movie 2: The Second Part Spoilers, remmex shipping, romance is going to slowly build up, slight angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-08 12:40:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17981534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: After the events of Ourmamageddon, Emmet has been living a happy life on Syspocalypsestar. However, there is still that nagging feeling that Rex did not deserve the end he got. So, Emmet did what was right and brought Rex back to live a happy and awesome life he deserved.





	1. Futuristic Party Planning

**Author's Note:**

> It's been months since the events of Ourmamageddon yet Emmet feels guilty for Rex's end. He takes it upon himself with the help of Queen Watevra to bring back the older version of himself. Meanwhile, Lucy helps Unikitty plan a welcome back party for the man of many talents.

Everything is awesome again.

Emmet was able to be saved by Lucy from Rex's evil plans and the Systar System and Apocalypseberg has formed into one due to Batman's and Queen Watevra's wedding. Despite being happy to be with his pals again, Emmet can't help but feel lonely without the other version of himself. He knew how terrible Rex was but Emmet couldn't blame the guy. After even a few minutes of being Undar the Dryar System Emmet felt himself the madness and loneliness build up inside of him. The orange-vested man was even glad to hear the voice of Rex despite Rex being the one who sent him to that terrible area. How Rex managed to survive such an awful place is beyond Emmet.

Emmet felt pity for his future self for having to go through awful events in his life only to vanish from existence. Rex was Emmet, and without Rex saving the younger version of himself, Emmet would have ended up exactly like Rex. 

This feeling of regret and guilt ate up the construction worker like a lion feasting upon its prey. Finally, he decided enough was enough. He was going to bring back Rex Dangervest to give him the most awesome life he could ever have. He will bring Rex coffee, watch cool, mature, adventure movies with him, go on epic space adventures with their friends, and play with the raptors. It is going to be awesome!

...

“That is a terrible idea Emmet!” a shocked Lucy exclaimed in a stern voice. “He tried to kill you!”

“Yer haf to agree with thee lass my lad. Any ol’ murd'rs should walk thee plank!” Metalbeard replied.

“Oh, let's not forget how he launched you to the Undar the Dryar System so you can become exactly like him Em! A jerk face!” Unikitty joined in.

The group of Emmet's friends agreed with one another on how bringing back Rex was the worst idea Emmet would have suggested. Emmet, however, kept his chin up with a confident grin as he silently thought back to his last-minute speech. “Come on guys, he wasn't even that bad. You all just had the misfortune of seeing his crazy evil guy self before you even got to know the cool awesome dude he was! He was me!”

“Just because he's you doesn't mean he was a good guy. Look at me, I have alternate evil versions of me and I think they are weirdos.” Batman chimed in.

Emmet sighed, “I am aware of that but think about it. The reason why Rex became so bad was that he was all alone with hateful, vengeful thoughts in the Dryar System. He lost faith in his friends and believed I was the only person left to protect and trust. Only to find out that even himself betrayed his feelings. Without Rex, I would have most likely turned into a jerk like him.”

The room was quiet. Finally, Queen Watevra spoke up. “Emmet, you sure you want to bring back this lunatic version of yourself? He's more bitter than coffee without any sweeteners in it.”

Emmet finally thought about it. “Yeah, yeah I'm sure I want him back. He will be my responsibility. It will be my job to make sure he can see how awesome everything is now and how he doesn't need to be all gruff and mature to enjoy awesome things in life.”

He saw Lucy flinch slightly as her girlfriend, Sweet Mayhem rubbed her hand gently. He knew why Lucy looked concerned. Rex is what Lucy wanted Emmet to become. She feels it was her fault that Rex turned out the way he did. Emmet gave her a reassuring smile from across the room.

“So? Who is with me?”

Everyone had unsure looks on their faces making the construction worker unsure of his decision himself. Finally, Lucy smiled back at her best friend and spoke up, “Yeah, you know what? Let's bring back Rex. I can tell he still had a bit of Emmet in him. He was proud to see Emmet living a happy life. I know that jerkface might still have that sweet side in him.”

“Well, if you say so, Lucy. I support you and no offense Emmet but I trust Lucy more.” Sweet chuckled playfully as Emmet played along with an offended gasp.

“We might not have known this guy like how you and Lucy knew him,” Watevra began, “But I'm willing to help you out.”

Emmet looked a bit puzzled. “How so?”

“Don't worry, I've got tricks up my sleeve. Until then I only need to see Emmet and Emmet only if this is going to work out. Y'all just go out and have some fun until we announce Rex's arrival.” the shapeshifting queen cheered as she shooed everyone but Emmet out of the meeting room.

...

Lucy looked back at her friend. His excited face faded with relief. He most likely expected everyone to reject his idea judging from his tense body language. The rebel gave her pal a wave goodbye until Watevra closed the doors to privately begin planning on bringing back time traveler. Lucy already heard music beginning, deciding to leave before Watevra and Emmet burst into a song number on how to bring back Rex.

Everyone buzzed off all of the awesome possibilities of Rex coming back to be their friend. Sweet and Benny went on about building spaceships with him, Batman wanted to have an arm wrestling match with him to see who is the strongest, Metalbeard was excited about potential space pirate adventures, and Unikitty excitedly talked about throwing Rex a Welcome From Being Back-to-the-Futured Party. Lucy pondered about what she should do. Once Sweet and Benny start talking about spaceships and space itself, you can't stop them. Batman probably has to go stop his husband from any evil plans. Metalbeard would be occupied fixing up any parts of his body. Lastly, Emmet and Watevra were probably already singing their plan in a room by themselves. That left Unikitty with her excited party planning. Judging how the cat was thinking about glitter and sparkles, she was going to need help.

"Hey Unikitty, um you probably might need help setting up the party." Lucy greeted Unikitty before continuing on, "You really don't know Rex all too well for his specific tastes."

Unikitty's eyes gleamed with joy. "Really?! You want to help?! That's fantastic!" Unikitty cheered as random bits of glitter and confetti went everywhere. "I was thinking we can have glitter, balloons, and chocolate cupcakes with extra jelly inside and oh this is going to be fun!”

The pink and blue haired girl laughed softly. "Totally not going to work. Rex likes 'adult' stuff or basically what kids consider to be cool. From what I can remember he really likes his raptors? I didn't know him as well as Emmet did."

"Oh, in that case, we can get dinosaur shaped confetti, a cool dino cake, balloons with dinosaurs on them, and dinosaur party games!" the pink unicorn cat cheered.

At this point, it felt they were planning a dinosaur themed birthday party for Emmet's alternate version of himself. Lucy couldn't just help but smile at the thought of Rex smiling out of politeness because Emmet told him so. Emmet's puppy eyes were just so mesmerizing that one can't help but to do whatever he askes for.

"Alright, want to go out and buy some stuff for the party?"

"Of course Wyldstyle! It's going to be fun hanging out with you again. Aside from trying to survive, we never really got to have fun together during the times of Apocalypseberg. It was awful living such a booooring routine of a gritty and edgy aesthetic. It was actually very nice to at least have one happy person left in that dump." Unikitty grumbled.

Lucy glanced away with a blush of annoyance of remembering to convince her naive friend to grow up. "Yeah, I guess simple pleasures in life are better than ignoring them. Gosh, I wish I knew that before telling Emmet to stop acting childish. He was just being happy."

Lucy felt Unikitty’s gentle paw touch her leg. She gazed down to the happy pink cat who beamed up at her. “It’s fine Wyldstyle. We all had our faults with Emmet during those times. Yet he has forgiven us instead of turning into a big bully like Rex. I may not have known him but it was a pretty sucky thing he did to cause Ourmamageddon.”

Both girls agreed to that. It was sucky to convince Emmet to cause Ourmamageddon. Yet, in the end, if Emmet truly believed there is some good in Rex then there still might be a chance to save the time traveler to be happy again.

…

After weeks of going in and out of the land of The Man Upstairs, Emmet was finally able to find his former self’s body. It was weird how Watevra suggested that Rex might still exist in the land of The Man Upstairs. He questioned how the queen knew that but Watevra just said it was a hunch. Whatever Watevra knew, she was right. Rex was still existing, but he was in a death-like slumber. When Emmet got Rex back, the Queen began to work her magic. She was successful and Rex’s eyes began to flutter open. 

The older version of Emmet sat up with a groan, staring down at his hands in uncertainty. The construction worker knew exactly what Rex was thinking. 

“What the hell is going on? I-i thought I was supposed to be dead?” Rex stuttered with a hint of skepticism.

Emmet was thinking along the lines of ‘What the heck?’, but what was close enough.

The mature man narrowed his eyes at the shapeshifter and at Emmet. “What happened? Why am I back?”

“Want the short or long story?” Emmet joked with a giggle.

“Basically Emmet wants to give you the ending you deserve.” Watevra began before quickly adding on, “The happy ending you deserve.”

Rex’s tense posture softened only slightly before shifting his gaze back at Emmet. “Why? I’m the villain Emmet. I should be gone. I caused so much hurt and terror.”

“Not all villains deserve the worst. Even when they still got some good in them.” Emmet grinned with delight as he thought back to Rex’s dramatic final speech. “Need help getting up? You where back-to-the-furtured for quite a while pal.”

Rex blushed slightly, “No no, I can get up myself.”

Before Rex could even get up he nearly collapsed if the queen and the peacemaker weren’t there to catch him. Shaking his head he groaned and allowed Emmet to give him support. Emmet thought maybe the reason why Rex was able to walk around the first time it was due to the adrenaline of pent up rage from being stuck in the Undar the Dryar System for so long. “Come on buddy. We got a whole party planned out for you.” Emmet said as he propped Rex’s arm over his shoulder. 

“I don’t do party’s anymore Em.” Rex huffed as Emmet walked him to where the party was taking place.

“Really now? Well, you’re going to like this one. Your friends have been planning the perfect party for someone as gruff as you.” the queen piped in. “You’re going to love it! But it’s a surprise so I can’t say any more.”

“I also helped with the planning whenever I had the time to check in on our friends. So you don’t need to worry about any glitter pink sparkly things got it?”

Emmet still felt Rex’s body tense and he totally understood why. Emmet would also be on guard if he was brought back from the ‘dead’. They approached a door as they heard the music on the other side stop along with hushed voices. Watevra knocked on the door as the voices quieted down. The door opened and when the trio walked in they heard a burst as navy blue and neon green confetti fell all around them.

“Surprise!” many voices of their friends cheered.

Emmet looked over at the time traveler whose mouth was open with, of course, surprise. Emmet was impressed as always by Unikitty’s party planning as the party was full of things Rex would enjoy. “Do you like it?”

Rex cleared his throat and shrugged nonchalantly. “It’s decent I suppose.” Emmet, however, saw through this lie was saw excitement dance in Rex’s eyes.

Everyone cheered and the party officially began.

“I’m going to slip over to my lovely husband and his other husband if you don’t mind me.” Watevra giggled as she left Emmet with Rex. 

“So what do you want to do Rex? Wanna go talk to everyone else?”

“I-i’m not sure Emmet. I’m sure they heard about the whole ‘Rex is a bad guy’ thing from you guys.” Rex stammered with furrowed brows.

“Well, if they have a problem then they have to go through me first. Now let’s go have some fun.” Emmet purred causing Rex's face to warm up just slightly.


	2. Uncomfortable Friendships

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emmet introduces an uncertain Rex to his friends. Rex begins to feel past joy he hasn't felt in a long time. Rex and Emmet spend time together as Rex broods on and on while their pizza gets cold.

Rex cautiously shuffled next to Emmet as he led him to their friends. He had to admit to himself that Unikitty did an outstanding job as usual when it came to the party. There was cool party games, energy drinks, raptors, cool kid movies that can be mature, and even 80's rock and roll. But a simple party isn't going to be enough to make Rex forgive these guys so quickly. 5 years worth of trama in the Dryar System isn't going to magically vanish. Rex snapped out of his thoughts just in time as he heard someone address him.

"So you're Rex, right? Is it true that you're a time traveler in a big cool spaceship?" Benny asked as his body seemed to vibrate from excitement.

"Yea-"

"Is it true that you're a galaxy defender, archeologist cowboy, raptor trainer who likes building furniture, busting heads, and has chiseled features previously hidden under baby fat?" Unikitty asked on one take before gasping for air.

"I mean yeah duh-"

"How buff are you? I got like a nine pack no biggie. Totally can beat you in an arm wrestling competition." Batman huffed with confidence as Watevra and Joker swooned for him.

"Aye, stop challenging Rex! I've not made any duel with the lad!" Metalbeard bellowed with laughter.

This banter made the galaxy defender's mouth twitch into a small smile. There was a slight warmth in Rex's chest. A warmth of joy he hadn't felt in years. The closest he had felt to this feeling was when he first met Emmet but that experience was different compared to this joy of being around old friends. He quickly dismissed that happiness to answer everyone's questions.

"Well, I am strong, I do have or at least had a time-traveling space ship, and yes Unikitty I'm all of those things." Rex sighed. He felt too exhausted to even be at a party. He couldn't even stand up properly without the help of Emmet.

Emmet must have taken a notice to this as he gave everyone a sympathetic smile. "Hey, Rex shouldn't really be out of bed. Lay off the interrogating until late alright guys?"

The shape-shifting queen nodded in agreement. "We understand Em. Coming back from being back-to-the-futured must be an exhausting experience. Why don't we all enjoy ourselves while Rex rests up?"

Everyone faces had hints of disappointment to them, mostly because they wanted to learn more about this mysterious alternate version of Emmet, but they agreed. Benny went with GCBC to dance, Unikitty started up some party games for Metalbeard, Batman, and Joker to play, and Watevra took away Sweet to talk in secret. Rex noticed Lucy and Emmet glancing at the general and her queen with a giddy look on their faces only to have their faces relaxed when their focus shifted back to Rex. He decided it was best to ignore it for now until he had the energy to even think.

"How are you adapting Rex?" Lucy gently asked Rex.

The time traveler replied with only a huff. The warmth was gone now. He was only bitter for the fact that Lucy came back for Emmet but his Lucy didn't even try looking for him.

"Come on Rex. No need to get all pouty faced!" Emmet cheered as he squished Rex's chiseled face. His hands were quickly swatted away. "Lucy cares for you. I'm pretty sure your Lucy even looked for you those five years. I know your trauma can't be forgotten within a day but I can only hope that you can even have an awesome life with us." 

Emmet's words touched Rex's cold heart. He glanced at Emmet's soft face. He used to look so cute before Rex turned into the hunk he is today. He rolled his eyes as he gazed around the party going on around him. There were familiar and unfamiliar faces all around him. He leaned closer to Emmet as he prepared himself for an attack.

"Well, pizza should be coming soon. I should go get the cash ready just in case. Welcome back again Rex. Even if you hate me because your version of me was a freaking jerk." Lucy chuckled, her tone full of warmth.

The master builder left the duo alone as Emmet led Rex over to a chair to sit on. Rex groaned, hunger finally hitting him after months of being back-to-the-futured. "This sucks. My whole body feels weird. Speaking of which, shouldn't there be a time paradox going on?" Rex quickly questioned his more naive version of himself.

Emmet took his seat next to Rex knowing it was going to be a while explaining how decisions were made just by a hunch. "Well, we questioned the guys who're time machines you took apart. Only the Doctor and Doc Brown both had solid explanations saying all of your time traveling jumbled up up your atoms to the point that if we were to bring you back, you would be your own person. But that's what I could understand from Watevra's technobabble translations. I'm sure if you were there for the explanation you'd one hundred percent understand what the heck is going on."

Rex nodded in slight agreement but he would a have to admit to himself, literally, that he won't understand a word of whatever the other time travelers would say. Maybe Bill and Ted can give a simpler version if they understood but they clearly didn't. Rex snapped out of his thoughts of the knocking at the door and watched Lucy open it to reveal an exhausted teen girl listing out the order of pizzas.

Emmet looked up and noticed the pizza girl got here just in time. "Hey, Jess! How's work?" He asked happily as bolted off the greet the young teen.

Rex watched Emmet chat with this stranger so seamlessly. A talent Rex has long ditched after being alone for so long. Rex began to have doubts pile up. What if he can't fit into this timeline naturally? What if he were to vanish one day? What if everyone truly hates him but are just acting nice for Emmet. This worry felt like there was a cold stone stuck in the former special's chest. An uncomfortable feeling Rex felt he was going to have for a long time.

Emmet cheerfully returned with two plates of pizza, unaware of Rex's masked worries. "Heeey! Pizza for the most awesome galaxy defender of all time." Emmet cheered, handing the plate to Rex. "Don't know if my taste for pizza has changed in the future so I just got you a plain pepperoni."

"You still shouldn't have..." Rex began, trying to find his words.

"Shouldn't have brought plain pepperoni or-" Emmet began before being cut off by Rex.

"You shouldn't have brought me back Emmet. I don't belong here. I should be in a bleak world where everything isn't awesome. I should be nonexistent at this point. Gone from everyone's memories. Again, I don't belong. I'll never belong here." 

He finally turned to Emmet and Emmet finally saw the worry on his future self's handsome face. "Why did you bring me back?"

"Well, Watevra already told you. You don't deserve you ending you have. Not to mention you saved me so I technically owe you a big favor." the construction worker spoke. "And, I care for you. You're the most special person I've met. And you're me so double positive! I know it is definitely good in you."

Rex glanced back at minifigure next to him who gave a gentle punch on the shoulder. "Come on, your pizza is getting cold from all of this talking."

...

The party ended half an hour ago and Rex was mostly a wallflower during the whole event. The only person he had a full on conversation with was Emmet. The rest of the time he played with his raptors he reunited with, barely commenting whenever someone talked to him. He ignored Lucy, gave a few nods to a few others, and said one or two sentences to Unikitty and Benny. 

Unikitty and Benny excitedly offered to clean up the aftermath of the party as everyone left home and Emmet stayed to help with the cleanup crew. Rex was still awkwardly waiting for Emmet since he thought he was most likely going to be staying with him. 

'Why couldn't Queen whatever her name is have her servants clean this mess?' Rex thought to himself as he finished his fourth energy drink. He felt useless sitting around and decided to help the trio of minifigures with the mess.

He helped take down streamers Unikitty couldn't reach, gaining a beaming smile from the odd creature. 

"Thanks Rex! Can you help with the other streamers? Benny is on balloon duty-" Unikitty began before getting startled by a loud pop of a balloon. "aaaand Emmet is on sweeping duty." She finished, her fur still fluffed up from shock.

"Sorry Unikitty! Thought it is better to pop the balloons since it's faster!" Benny chuckled as he popped more of the balloons.

Unikitty flinched every time a balloon popped as her fur began to flatten. "Great idea Benny! I'm just going to go listen to music now!" Unikitty shouted before pulling out random headphones as Catchy Song blasted in the device.

Rex held in his laughter as he turned and pulled down the decorations. He was hyped from having four energy drinks which, by the way, isn't a healthy thing. However, Rex could care less. He hummed his old favorite tune of Everything is Awesome, hearing someone join in with him. He knew it couldn't have been Unikitty since she was humming to a completely different song and Benny was busy popping balloons. It was Emmet. Nostalgia filled the minifigure, as he hummed along with Emmet as they cleaned the aftermath of Rex's Welcome Back from being Back-to-the-futured party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who's the wallflower? Charming hunk of a time-traveling man named Rex Dangervest!
> 
> Got a sneak peek of my Lego oc Jess who is an anxious teen girl who's just trying to make a living off of her many side jobs. She's just a minor character so you won't be seeing a lot of her unless Rex and Emmet go to one of her many jobs.
> 
> Anyway's hope you enjoyed this chapter of Rex doubting himself only for Emmet to be there to comfort him. 
> 
> PS: Where is the remmex discord server, I wanna befriend all of your remmex shippers.

**Author's Note:**

> Haha, not really the best at writing fanfics. I hope you all can enjoy this journey with me. ;Dc
> 
> This fic is dedicated to @halobolts because there need to be more Remmex fanfics out there rip.


End file.
